123! GO!
by shiksa
Summary: Series of one shots based off a list of 123 words. Rated M cuz I'm bound to curse and talk about sex/drugs/"bad things" Also, the category is KH but it's inevitable that I'll use FF characters, which is expected by now anyways. Enjoy please!
1. Happy

Yay for one shot series! I'm excited which means you should be too!

* * *

They were extraordinarily happy, but it was unfortunate that no one seemed to believe them. Everyone was so sure it was the hair, it was putting two redheads into a relationship, a tight knit more-than-friendship-full-on-passionately-in-love relationship that caused all the yelling, fighting, broken things, slammed doors. When other people were around, it seemed like they couldn't help themselves, the two were constantly bickering and disagreeing and just seemed to hate each other. Secretly, silently wondering why they were even together, their individual friends would ask them. (Aqua and Demyx, constantly attacking Axel with the question; Zack never ceasing to let it go when he spoke to Reno.) _Why the hell are you together? _

"I love him." It was the only answer that was legitimate, that was acceptable, that the two boys even seemed to believe at this point. The red hair didn't possibly help the situation, but it wasn't the outright cause. They had both always been known to be moody, argumentative, stubborn as hell in each of their separate lives. They met one night when they were in their twenties, Reno at the three point, Axel only at the one. And they could each tell you exactly what they were doing, thinking, what the other one was wearing, and the moment their eyes met, what song was playing. It was one of those very cliche moments that everyone likes to make fun of, gag at, roll their eyes at, but very privately hope they can experience some day on their own. As Reno would always say, it was a late evening. And then Axel would argue, saying it wasn't actually late at all, only making his boyfriend roll his eyes and state that it must've been late because they met as Axel was closing the coffee shop. The two would squabble about the miniscule details, the ones that didn't really matter. It was Sunday so the shop closed earlier, Axel was trying to clean quickly to get out of there; Reno was reading and completely oblivious. They were both wearing jeans, Axel's dark and clean, Reno's tattered and worn. Reno would recall laughing about something he had read that he could no longer remember and he looked up, spotting the only other person in the shop, disgruntled and obviously annoyed as he sprayed and wiped, sprayed and wiped all the tables, except for his.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you guys closing?" Reno asked and began to close his book, grabbing his dark green canvas jacket from the back of the chair.

"We've been closing for fifteen minutes, been busy?" Axel replied, trying not to sound too aggravated, this guy was still a customer after all, but he was too occupied to bother looking up, missing his sorry face and crooked grin as he watched him spray and wipe, spray and wipe.

"No, just reading. I guess I got caught up."

"That's fine, well have a good night." And now he looked up and saw what he had almost completely dismissed. "Oh um..." He mumbled, not knowing exactly what to say at this point. Simultaneous stomach drops, heads swimming, having to force their brains to shut up, instruct their bodies not to lunge at the other, and almost immediately, the two men made the clear decision that they wanted the other. They stood awkwardly staring at each other for a few seconds, listening to the music in the background, the sad tempo and steady rhythm of Asleep surrounding them.

"Well, good night. Thanks for not kicking me out beforehand." Reno grinned as he slipped his jacket on, cradling his book under his arm.

"No problem, if you had waited any longer to finally notice me I probably would have had to."

"Who wouldn't notice you?"

The rest of it was a blur of "Hi my name is", cocky grins and a not so tentative passing of phone numbers. After two months, they were already arguing, seriously contemplating if this was a good choice, wondering if maybe they should just let it go already but then something would happen. Axel would call and Reno would feel his stomach drop again, Reno would pull up in the driveway grinning and Axel's brain would be drowning and everything they had disagreed about, fought about, it didn't matter anymore. And after three years, two apartments, a car wreck, about a million broken things and countless packs of cigarettes, the two redheads were still completely insane about each other, and when they thought no one was looking, their happiness was able to split through the seams.

Everyone would leave, privately thinking how awful the two were together, thinking about the arguments. The way Axel would throw things against the wall, purposely missing Reno's face; or the way Reno would roll his eyes as he slammed the door behind him, taking a deep breath and having to smile at how cute the other man was when he was angry; how both of them would sit in separate rooms, steaming and finally calming themselves, patiently waiting for the other to return.

"Hi." Reno would say, a coy smile on his face as he would quietly shut the door behind him, a significant contrast from earlier. Axel would look up from his book, magazine, the TV, whatever he happened to have as a distraction as he waited for his boyfriend to come home.

"Where'd you go this time?"

"Just for a drive." He would shrug as he walked over to the sofa, sitting down next to him and wrapping his arms around him and immediately, Axel would lean back into him, smiling and acting as if nothing had happened. "Are you still mad?" Reno would press his lips against the side of his boyfriend's face, speaking directly in his ear, smirking cockily, knowing that the man on the other side would only smile and roll his eyes.

"No, are you?"

"Nah. You still love me?"

"Of course." And now Axel would stretch his neck back, looking up into his lover's eyes, grinning. "And you still love me?"

"Always, yo."

They were extraordinarily happy, but it was unfortunate that no one seemed to believe them.

* * *

This will prolly be an average length of them but some will be longer and spasmodically they'll be shorter. Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Highway

ARGH! FINALLY POSTING SOMETHING! I know I know. Thanks to the lovely Redfaerie for beta-ing this one shot!

* * *

"I have had enough of this! If you're coming with me, get in the goddamned car, and if not, leave me the fuck alone, alright?" The blonde screamed, blatantly pointing in the other man's face, the other man who stood outside the car, completely lost in the madness of the moment. "Make a choice!" Cloud yelled out, making Zack jump slightly. He had never seen him like this before, so angry. Cloud was typically so calm, cool and collected, seemingly indifferent to everything that happened. The man felt he had no choice, he had to get in the car. The blonde immediately hit the gas, sending them flying down the street, turning sharply and finally emerging onto the highway, leaving the town behind them.

"So where are we going? What's the fucking plan Cloud? Do you have one?"

"Not at all."

"What the fuck are we even doing?"

"I gave you the choice Zack, I said either get in the car or leave, and what did you do?" The passenger was silent. "What did you do!"

"I got in the fucking car! Jesus christ shut up! I know what I did! I know I had a choice but I wasn't going to let you leave!" Zack continued screaming, throwing his hands in the air, finally rubbing his palm against his forehead with a deep sigh. "I couldn't just let you leave...by yourself Cloud."

"And why is that?" The driver asked, focusing his glare on the road before them. It wasn't so much a question as much as it was a statement, a tone of impatience and knowing wrung out of it. Zack stayed silent, turning his attention out the window, completely ignoring the gnawing at his stomach, the sick feeling that seemed to hit his very core.

"What about Aerith?" Zack said quietly, watching the grey sky fixed around them, other cars becoming splotches of color as Cloud zoomed past them.

"What about her?"

"You won, you got her. She loves you and now you're just leaving her behind?" The blonde gripped the steering wheel, turning his head to openly scowl at his passenger, Zack still refusing to look at him. "Cloud, you-"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me right?" He growled lowly. "I've had enough of that town, those people. Those stupid_ fucking_ people. And I'm sick of fighting _you_." He finished as he turned his eyes back to the road, picking up the speed even further. The passenger watched the speedometer with a wary glance, choosing to watch the blurs again. He didn't know why he got in the car. No, that was a lie and as he knew, it was pointless to continue lying to himself.

~0~

The silence was impenetrable, heavy as it weighed down on the them, bringing the sun down with it. It lasted for hours, the silence, the driving, the uncomfortable tension that was straining between driver and passenger. As the darkness consumed the sky, the other cars disappeared, the red and white lights all blearing against the black horizon. And finally, Cloud veered off the highway, driving them down a quiet road, slowly passing lit up 24-hour buildings.

"Hungry?"

"Well we've been driving for a few hours, so yea, eating would probably be a good idea." Zack grumbled as he slammed his door shut, walking quickly ahead of Cloud and into the diner. A middle aged blonde greeted them with a half-hearted smile at the door, silently leading them straight to a booth in the back corner. "So we're honestly just going to sit here and look at menus like this is nothing?" Zack interrupted the silence, blankly staring down at the glossy menu in his hands.

"That was my overall plan for now." Cloud said as he leaned back into the cheap plastic, the stitching tearing apart, yellow foam puffing out, ready to ooze over. The blonde openly stared at the other man who chose to focus his attention on the menu still. "And you're going to sit there and ignore me. Smart move."

"What else do you want me to do Cloud?" He cried out, slamming his clenched fists down on the table, making everyone around them jump except for his companion, who had become accustomed to such outbursts over the past years.

"I want you to admit it." He said, barely above a whisper, as he leaned forward, placing the pads of his palms on the table, looking straight into the other man's eyes. Neither moved, flinched, dared to breathe. "You were using Aerith." Cloud ventured forth, knowing at this point Zack wouldn't have the nerve to speak or deny anything; he would be furious but remain silent and that was all the blonde required at a time like this. "You didn't want her Zack."

"I did want her." The blonde had been wrong, Zack's steaming demeanor couldn't take anymore of it. "I loved her and you were the one to use her."

"Let's not play this game Zack, it's not very suiting for either of us."

"Fuck you." He replied casually as he leaned into the plastic cushioning behind him. "We're not going back are we?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but you're free to do whatever you want."

"What can I get you gentlemen?" The waitress asked, the same tired smile, same tired posture.

"Just a burger." Cloud said firmly, handing his menu over. Zack only rolled his eyes and handed his over as well, nodding and silently mouthing 'the same'.

~0~

Leaving the highway behind them once again, the two men made the silent decision to stop for the night. Well, Cloud made the decision that he was sick of driving and Zack had no choice but to follow him as he walked into the somewhat sleazy looking motel. The silence was maddening as they drove mile after mile, both men were happy for the stop though neither of them would willingly admit it. They would both keep blank expressions, strong posture and closed mouths as they walked down the darkened hallway, their feet shuffling against the stained carpet, the wallpaper stripping down the walls. Cloud collapsed right onto the bed on the left as soon as they crossed the threshold, Zack following suit across the room.

"So, are you going back home?" Cloud asked, staring at the ceiling, his arm resting under his neck.

"I don't know." Zack admitted quietly. "Aerith will miss you."

"Aerith will miss _us_." They laid in the quiet for a bit. "I got sick of the fighting Zack. I couldn't..."

"I couldn't do it anymore either. It just hasn't been the same since we were younger, like eighteen wasn't it? It's been six years of this and I couldn't do it anymore either."

"You regret it."

"Surprisingly, no. Even with all those stupid people there, the stupid town, I don't regret it." The man ran his fingers through his sleek, black hair, sighing gently. He heard his roommate shift in his bed, the padding of his shoes against the carpet, the block of light as Cloud hovered over him. Zack tried to ignore it but he knew it was inevitable. "I don't want to fight with you anymore, you're my best friend. I know, it sounds fucking stupid but it's true."

"It's not stupid. I got sick of fighting with you too. It's why I had to leave. She's not worth it Zack, I never even wanted her. But she moved there and you wanted her and for some reason, I've always had this uncanny want of anything you want."

"You wanted to make me jealous."

"And she showed up at the right time, she was an unfortunate pawn in my plan."

"I really did love her." Zack whispered, closing his eyes as Cloud pressed lips against his. "But I love you more." He said as his fingertips grazed the contours of his companions cheek, jaw, lips. The blonde nodded in knowing as he stared down at his friend, his companion, his lover. Let the highway carry them away from all those who would hate it.

* * *

D'aw in'it that cute? Well, maybe not cute but at least a little aw worthy right?


	3. Cigarette

Huzzah for another one! Thanks again to Redfaerie for beta-ing!

* * *

Sora didn't approve of things under the category of 'bad behavior'. He knew what people at school said about him behind his back but he had learned to simply not care. He didn't care about being called square, dorky, a total loser. None of it mattered. The brunette didn't understand why people seemed to have such a problem with him not taking part in any of it when he didn't even say anything besides 'no thank you' when offered. Sora didn't have a problem with _anybody_, but for some reason, people had decided that he was some sort of asshole narc. He had never tried to convince anyone it was wrong, he didn't even think it _was _wrong, it just wasn't for him. So when Riku had approached him at his locker one day after school, everyone, including himself, was baffled.

"Hi Sora." He had said so calmly, as if it was nothing to be speaking to him, as if they hadn't completely ignored each other since leaving junior high, branching off in totally different directions. Sora stood in awed silence for what seemed an eternity before finally feeling his brain click back on.

"Hi Riku?" It came out as a question, leading his mind to wander and wonder if maybe he was imagining it. This short interaction was just some weird delusion he was having, it had to be. "Did you um...need anything?" That grin flashed before his eyes, only making Sora ponder this situation further.

"I need homework help."

"Can't you ask one of your friends? You're friends with Saix, he's valedictorian. I'm sure he can help you."

"I'm not _friends _with Saix, I'm screwing Saix. There's a huge difference, but you wouldn't know would you?" Sora rolled his eyes as he slammed his locker shut, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"So you decided to break the years of silence to make fun of me? That's pretty low Riku, even for you."

"Ouch." The taller boy pouted through his smirk as he mockingly placed his hand over his heart. "I wasn't making fun of you, I was only asking a question, trying to verify a rumor I've heard about you."

"The only rumors about me are that I'm a loser who doesn't do anything 'fun' and all of those are true."

"So you're a virgin?" Sora's jaw dropped but he kept walking, trying to ignore the fact that his face was burning, practically melting off his skull. "I'll just take that as a yes then." He could hear the smirk in Riku's voice, that know-it-all look on his face that Sora was always able to recognize. "Seriously though, I really need some help with my French and I happen to know you're planning on being a French major. So what do you say? Wanna gimme a hand? I'd be _really_ appreciative."

"I don't have-"

"I'll pay you." He finished smoothly, smiling a little wider when he heard Sora sigh, a sigh of reluctant compliance. "I know where you live, I'll be there around five."

~0~

"Riku, this is pointless. Your French is fine and you know it." The brunette took a deep breath and gently closed his book, leaning back into his chair and staring at the boy across from him. Sora felt tricked. This must've been some sort of joke, a prank of some sort? But even Riku wouldn't go so far out of his way to tease him, it just seemed unnecessarily cruel. "Why are you here?" The other boy scoffed softly as he lifted his arms and stretched them above his head.

"It was the only way I could think of getting you to talk to me, let me into your house, even pay attention to me for more than half a second."

"Wha-why do you need my attention?"

"You know what I've always found interesting?" Veering away from the question with another question, it was infuriating. Sora now fully regretted being semi-interested in what Riku could've possibly wanted from him. "We stopped talking once we got into high school, but still, we turned out so similar."

"We're not anything alike, Riku."

"We're more alike then you're willing to acknowledge. Think about it. We're both taking French, we're both going to the same college, we're both gay."

"I don't see what any of this has to do with...anything."

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if we had stayed friends?"

"Well, you might be less of an asshole."

"And you might be cooler." The two boys watched each other quietly, one smirking, the other scowling. "You look so cute when you're annoyed Sora." The brunette was no longer sure how to respond or even evaluate the situation he was in. "So do you wanna go to a party with me on Saturday?"

"Is this a bet from someone? Some sort of stupid prank? What exactly are you trying-"

"I just want to take you to a party, I just want to hang out with you. So?" Riku leaned forward onto the table, stretching his hands out, smiling at the boy on the other end. Sora only shook his head and tried to retract further into his seat, silently willing it to swallow him whole to get him out of this situation. _Hey Riku, what happened with Sora the other day? Oh, his chair ate him._

"I don't think so." He replied as calmly as he could, trying to ignore the fact that his insides were shaking furiously, as if he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't be. Riku rolled his eyes and settled back into his own chair, arching his eyebrow as he ran his finger across his bottom lip, apparently deep in thought. He would not leave this house until Sora agreed to go with him, how could anyone say no to him? He was good looking, charming and so spectacularly modest. He grinned to himself, shaking his head as he readjusted and crossed one leg over the other.

"What if I say please?"

"I really-"

"Please?"

"Why?" He whined quietly as he unintentionally pouted at the boy across the table. "I just don't get it. Why do you want me to go so bad?"

"I think it'd be good for you to experience something besides your safety bubble before college. Let's just say I'm looking out for you, let's just say I want you to have a good time. You don't even have to drink or do anything besides walk through the door and observe. Consider it an experiment. You're a nerd, don't you love experiments?" Sora couldn't help but scowl, even as he finally sighed and nodded. How the hell did Riku keep getting him to agree to things like this?

~0~

"You're wearing that?" Riku asked once Sora finally made it to the door. He felt as if he'd been standing there an eternity. The shorter boy rolled his eyes as he made way for Riku shoving past into the living room.

"Sorry I'm not as fabulous as you, walking stereotype." Riku only chuckled as he looked around, swiveling his head to meet Sora's nervous gaze. "I can't."

"Can't what?" He asked with a grin.

"I can't go to the party."

"Huh." Was his only response as he around once more, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Why not? No rental permission or just not up to it?"

"Just...not up to it. I guess. I thought I could handle it but I really don't think I can." The other boy nodded, his attention seemingly held by a painting on the wall. Sora immediately started imagining every possible response. Riku could potentially shrug and leave, get angry and leave, call him a name and leave.

"Alright, that's cool. There'll be other parties." He replied coolly with a smile, one that didn't seem to match his face. It wasn't a smart ass smirk or a cocky grin, it was just a smile. That hadn't been in Sora's list of responses. "So what are we gonna do instead?" He asked as he walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"What?"

"We're not going to the party, what do you wanna do instead?"

"You're not going to the party?"

"I go to lots of parties, I can take a night off. Besides, the point of tonight was to hang out with you."

"I thought the point of tonight was to get me to a party." Sora retorted with a smirk, walking to the couch, an inexplicable pull dragging him there.

"Well, there were multiple goals for the evening, but we can skip some of them."

"Ok this is making me crazy. Why the _hell_ do you wanna hang out with me so bad? You're bugging me at school, invading my home and ditching parties to sit on my couch. Why? What for? What are you gonna get out of this?"

"You're so damn insecure. Has it occurred to you that I just want to hang out with you? That I just honestly like you? Think you're cool and interesting and I wanna hang out?"

"No because that's not true."

"Why would I say it if it wasn't?" Riku laughed as he shifted, turning to look at his couch companion. "Would I be sitting here if it wasn't true?" Sora's eyes narrowed as he began to search Riku's face, only making him roll his own eyes and laugh again. "This isn't a joke, this isn't a prank, I'm not trying to be a jerk. What's it gonna take for you to believe me?"

"I'm not sure."

"I can tell you a secret. Would that help?"

"You don't have secrets. Everyone knows everything that you do."

"That's not true. Nobody at school knows that I get all A's. I'm right behind Saix in the class rank."

"Shut up, you are not."

"It's true. I have the report cards to prove it and everything. I am ridiculously intelligent and nobody knows. Everyone just thinks I'm a partying dumb ass like most of the people I associate with."

"I find this very hard to believe."

"Why's that? Because I like to have good ol' fashion illegal fun? I do 'bad' things, but I'm still smart. There are lots of people who manage to have fun and get good grades. I mean, would we be going to the same college if I wasn't at least a semi-awesome student?"

"I guess..."

"Ok, you're turn. Tell me something."

~0~

"So Sora." Riku said as he leaned forward, lighting his cigarette and inhaling deeply, blowing smoke from the side of his mouth, barely parting his lips. "Freshman year: fun or total bust?" Sora rested his shoulder against the building, smiling at the boy smoking next to him. This had become a common ritual between the two. Riku wanted a cigarette (almost always), Sora was bored (again, almost always) so he would join him out on the street, right outside the dorms, patiently watching him light and puff away, conversing about nothing important.

"Fun enough I guess." He only shrugged as he watched the cigarette meet his lips again and again. The last night of his first year of college and this is how he would spend it, standing on the street corner, watching Riku smoke his damn cigarettes. It seemed a lot like every other night of college.

"You guess? Come on, I got you to go to parties, try vodka, loosen up, dance, have _hot_ sex with your crazy attractive boyfriend."

"Eh, the sex is ok." He shrugged again, laughing when Riku shook his head and shoved him. "Not nearly as good as Leon."

"Ok, one, I refuse to believe Leon could possibly be as awesome as me in bed. Two, you had sex with Leon once when you were seventeen which was a long time ago-"

"Only about a year and a half ago."

"Shhh no. Forever ago." Riku said as he pressed his finger against Sora's lips, making him roll his eyes and hope his blush was suppressed. "And you lost your virginity to him so I'm pretty sure you're just making yourself think it was good." He took another drag and tried to hold back his smile. "I still can't believe that by the way."

"What?"

"That you had sex with Leon and that was your big secret."

"Shut up! It was kinda a big deal!"

"I guess." He shrugged and smiled at his companion as he took a long drag.

"You know that's bad for you." Sora smirked at his boyfriend as he exhaled, wispy smoke erupting from his grinning mouth. Riku tossed his cigarette to the ground and wrapped his fingers about the other boy's neck, pulling his face closer and pressing their lips together.

"Sometimes you need a little bad." The brunette just laughed and shook his head.

"That's why I have you." Sora would never admit it, but he loved the smell that lingered on Riku's clothing, he loved the taste of nicotine that stuck to his tongue, he loved that Riku smoked. A little bad never hurt anybody.

* * *

Come on now, who can't agree with that? Everybody needs a little bad ;)


	4. Beautiful

Oh my isn't it lovely? Once again, thanks to Redfaerie!

* * *

It was a life of leisure that they led and Namine loved it. The beautiful clothing, long vacations, gorgeous home and total security. It was a glamorous life that not many people got to enjoy. She considered herself exceptionally lucky every day that she had met someone so amazing in college. The petite blonde smiled at herself in the mirror as she coated her bottom lip in color, lightly running her tongue over it and rubbing her lips together, revealing a beautifully painted mouth.

"That is a lovely shade. Is it new?" she turned her attention to her husband in the seat beside her, snapping her compact closed as she grinned at him.

"It is actually. I just bought it yesterday."

"Happy to know my money's going towards such a worthy cause." he said as he matched her grin. "So it's just this dinner and then you're free the rest of the evening. The rest of the weekend actually. There's nothing lined up."

"Oh good. I hate these stuffy dinners with your partners but a free weekend is a pretty substantial reward."

"I know, the 'parties' are awful, but it's the price I pay for being good at my job. Being the youngest partner at the firm makes life rough, but it's a lovely ride isn't it?" Namine chuckled lightly as she dug in her designer purse, wrapping her fingers around a vial or perfume that she gently dabbed on her wrists.

"And I thank you for taking me on _such_ a lovely ride."

"There's no other woman I'd rather bring along." Namine smiled, but on the inside she cringed. Her hands flattened against her thighs, fanning her fingers out to press her skirt down.

"Sir, we're here."

"Fantastic, ready dear?"

"Ready Axel," the small blonde said as their fingers entwined, sliding out of the back of the car, each graciously smiling at their personal driver. Such a charmed life, even if she did have to sit through another horribly boring dinner with people ten to twenty years their elder.

~0~

"That wasn't as bad as it normally is." Axel remarked with a smile as they settled in the back of the car. The man watched his beautiful wife gaze out her window and felt his stomach drop slightly. He lifted his wrist up, taking a quick look at his watch. "I have some time, would you like to go shopping?" Namine smiled but kept her eyes aimed out the window.

"I can't think of anything I need."

"Come on, we both know shopping isn't always about what you _need_. Especially for you, it's about what you want." he patted her hand softly and felt a wave of relief overcome him when she turned and smiled directly at him, nodding once in agreement. He only wanted to make her happy. She had managed to make Axel happy in so many ways and it was the least he could do to strive and make her life a luxuriously pleasant one. "Demyx, take us to-"

"Actually Axel, I think I'd really like to just go home. I haven't been feeling well all day and I think it'd be for the best."

"Oh," his smile dropped, but only a little. "Well would you mind if I joined you? Like I said, I have time."

"That'd be nice." Namine agreed casually, letting the corners of her mouth turn up. "Just home Demyx. Please." She said and the driver nodded at them in the rearview mirror. The ride was silent. The happy couples hands connected, laying on the soft leather between them, each of their gazes aimed out their own window. "So, how 'bout a movie?" Namine asked once they arrived home, closing the door behind them and turning in to their large, empty home where the sound of their steps traveled back to them. The redhead nodded with a smile as he sat himself on the large sofa, sighing as he settled back. He could feel it in his bones that he was getting old. Thirty two wasn't nearly as young as it seemed to be, and he couldn't help wondering if maybe his wife's twenty nine was just as intolerable. Axel strived to remember what twenty nine had been like but it seemed like a century ago the way his body ached. Did it hurt this much to be twenty nine? His tiny blonde wife finally sat on the sofa next to him, tucking her feet under her legs, resting her head against his chest as she clicked away at the remote. Axel smirked as he rested one arm on the back of the couch, one hand atop of the woman's head. "Something new?"

"Sure," He replied as her frail fingers scrolled through the menu, flatly reading off all the new titles. "I wanted to see that." he stopped her and she turned to smile at him, gently pressing the ok button. They settled into the silence of the opening scene and halfway through the movie, Axel looked at his watch, shifting in his seat when he realized he had to leave."I have to go love." He whispered before pressing his lips against her temple. Namine nodded lightly and pushed herself up, replacing Axel's chest with the arm of the sofa.

"Tell Roxas I say hi."

"Of course," he took his normal stance by the door, fingers gingerly tapping the handle as he waited for her to look up at him and smile as if in approval. She knew this. She savored the moments he would wait for it. Namine made his life so easy, she had always been so understanding and he really did love her. Axel had made her life so lovely, he was constantly, lovingly catering to her needs and she really did love him.

"Bye Axel," she said sweetly, looking over the cushion to smile at him and he nodded in thanks. If she wanted him there, he would stay. If he wanted to go, she would set him free.

"Bye sweetie," the door clicked shut and Namine sat up, crossing her legs, pulling a blanket over her lap. Her hand hovered above her phone, trying to decide who to call. She paused.

"Demyx?" she yelled out and she heard the sound of his shoes pounding against the cold tile in the foyer, big and empty with a small table in the middle with flowers in a vase, the lilacs Axel had brought home for her last week. They were beautiful. The driver stood at the entrance of the living room, shirt unbuttoned, shoes untied, hair a mess as he looked at her with a question painted on his face. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Am I ever?" he smirked at her, his question answered. The lady of the house was simply lonely as she usually was, but just in case it was something different, he always seemed to enter the room in a state of curiosity. Maybe there was trouble and he considered it his job to make sure there was no trouble. He unbuttoned his pants and peeled them off, leaving them in a pile as he stepped out of them. Demyx sat down next to her, taking the spot of her husband before him. "Was no one else available this evening ma'am?"

"Please don't call me ma'am while you're sans pants." she requested with a small grin. "I didn't call anyone else."

"I was your first choice? That's pretty shocking."

"No, no it isn't. I like you."

"Right, like me." he said with a grin as he swept his fingers across her jawline. He kissed her and she smiled. "How long will Axel be gone for?"

"I'm not sure, the weekend?"

"Is it business or pleasure?"

"He's with Roxas,"

"So pleasure then," Demyx chuckled and shook his head as Namine nestled against his chest. "Is this where you imagined yourself at thirty?"

"I am _not_ thirty," she said defiantly, sure to not let Demyx see her slight smile. "And I'm not sure. Maybe not _exactly_ this, but something along these lines."

"Well, what did you imagine?"

"I imagined myself being happy. And that's what I am so I suppose...yes. This is where I imagined myself at _almost_ thirty." Namine sighed gently and turned over, staring up at the man beneath her. "What about you? You're twenty three, dropped out of college, working as a driver for your big brother's lawyer friend. You lucked out that we needed a driver and had a room. Cloud is a very good brother for setting this up."

"Very lucky," he smirked again as he leaned his head down to kiss her. Demyx pulled away and watched her turn her face back to the television. "But..." he stopped himself.

"But?" It was too late apparently.

"You're so lonely all the time. Not when Axel's home of course, but after he goes to see Roxas...you get lonely and so you have me or you call Zack or Riku. Does that really make you happy?"

"Demyx..." she moaned quietly, obviously annoyed at the young man's incessant questioning. "You're too young, you wouldn't understand."

"No way! I am not buying that as an excuse. You were only two years older than me when you and Axel got married."

"Just trust me, one day you'll realize that sometimes..." she couldn't finish her thought, she wasn't sure how she would finish it. Namine could only stand, slip the straps from her shoulders and let her dress slide to the floor. "Would you like to come upstairs?" Demyx grinned as he stood up as well, shrugging his unbuttoned shirt off and adding it to the hefty little pile on the ground. The woman's hand reached up only to be caught by his.

"Only if you answer one question." Namine's head cocked to the side. "Are you happy?"

She thought for a moment in serious contemplation of her life. "Dem, it's a marriage of convenience...but sometimes it's not. Not that convenient. But I am happy, I really and truly am no matter how hard it is to believe." Demyx's smile softened as he released her wrist, letting her lay her hand upon his chest as she led him up the spiraling staircase.

~0~

The smell of bacon was filling up the entire house and it immediately drew a suddenly awoken Namine down the stairs. Demyx stood at the stove, frying away, poking at the strips of meat with a fork, tapping his foot and humming gently. She loved when he made breakfast.

"Hello?" The front door opened and Namine smiled as she recognized her husband walking in. Axel grinned back as they walked towards each other, connecting their hands and kissing lightly. "Demyx called and said he was making breakfast, he asked if Roxas and I would care to join you this morning. As long as you don't mind?"

"Of course not, it sounds lovely as always." The redhead made his way into the kitchen and the two blondes who were left standing in the foyer could hear the two men greet each other. "Hello Roxas," she said politely as the man approached her and they enveloped one another. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Well, a month anyways." Roxas replied as the two smiled, their hands still laid upon the other's arm. "How's everything been?"

"Oh, fine. Fine as usual. Just boring business dinners you wouldn't want to go to anyways." Namine could see Roxas' discomfort as he gazed at the floor, a tense smile on his face. And then the guilt came. Why did she do that? Take pleasure out of hurting him? Maybe it was because she would always have the public part of Axel and in the end, wasn't it the publicity of the relationship that mattered? "They are really horrible..." She said and hugged him again, relieved when she felt his body relax.

"Yea, I always figured they would be." Roxas said and shrugged gently.

"Guys? Breakfast is done." Demyx said as he poked his head out from the kitchen, pan in hand, clothed only in boxers. They joined the others in the kitchen, seated at the small table, all momentarily watching each other as they sat around the crispy bacon. "Well uh dig in guys." Demyx said as he smiled around the table.

The four people sat together, smiling at one another, talking, telling stories, laughing. It was unconventional but it was a beautiful morning.

* * *

Their relationship is obviously a complicated very well planned out one. Ok I was going to explain everything down here but I feel like that would belittle my reader's intelligence and I'm positive that you guys can understand it.


	5. Alive

Oi vay, gotta be honest, this did not turn out the way I wanted it to. It's just...well, you'll see. Thanks to Redfaerie for beta-ing :)

* * *

Ventus was prepared; he had three books, his ipod and a gameboy in his bag. This chemo shit? It was gonna be nothing. It was a marathon of boredom that he had to sit through and if he could beat the boredom, he could sure as hell beat the cancer. This was going to be a piece of cake. Everyone said so. Everyone told him he'd be fine and god dammit he was going to believe them. The skinny blond boy settled into the chair that he was pointed to and kicked his feet up on the stool, crossing one foot over the other. He hummed, he sighed, he looked around and eventually started playing with the curtain.

"Excuse me?" A voice called from the other side and Ventus' hand withdrew, his eyes wide in surprise. Maybe if he was silent, the person would forget he was there. The curtain slowly slid back, revealing a face with an arched brow, a slightly upturned mouth. "You're new here,"

"You're observant," Ventus replied, his eyes still widened. The face chuckled. "Sorry...yea, I'm new here. How can you tell?"

"You still have hair. It's a pretty obvious giveaway."

"Oh yea..." Ventus pouted as he took a strand of his hair between his fingers, desperately trying to make the point of his bangs reach the front of his face so he could see it one last time. "I forgot I was gonna lose my hair."

"It's an unfortunate side effect of the whole chemo thing," the face added as he ran his hand across the top of his very bald head. Ventus bit down on his bottom lip as he snuggled further down into the fairly cushy chair and sighed a little more heavily this time. "I'm Terra, and you are?"

"Ventus," he replied and lifted his hand in greetings. "Do you miss your hair?"

"Well that's forward," Terra smirked as he sat up then forward, resting his elbows on his knees and poking at the IV in his arm. "Yea, sometimes. I had nice hair, it's hard not to miss it sometimes."

"But it'll grow back eventually right?"

"Eventually, as long as I get better."

"Why wouldn't you get better?" The looked on Ventus's face was heartbreaking and Terra couldn't bare to be completely honest with him, the way he had been completely honest with himself and everyone around him through this entire ordeal. _I could die, there's a good chance I'm gonna die_.

"I don't know," he said in disbelief, at a complete loss of how to correctly answer for this poor, seemingly ignorant boy. "I guess there's no reason I wouldn't...get better?" Terra couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. People had been begging him for months to be positive, to just believe that he'd get better, to have some sort of feeling that wasn't what he considered to be realistic. He hadn't given them anything, not his best friend, not his parents, not the doctors. And yet here was this overly optimistic, foolish stranger sitting across from him and he had caved.

"Yea! Exactly! We're gonna be fine!" The blond clenched his fists in anticipation of the day he would be better and Terra would be better and everything would be fine again. He grinned and closed his eyes as he rested his head against the back of the chair, but soon his eyes were open again and his head was upright. "So what do you do here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're here for a while aren't we?"

"I'm here for a couple hours every two weeks."

"Every two weeks? You have to get chemo a lot..."

"That's nothing, I used to have to come every week,"

"Seriously? That's...a lot." Terra laughed as he leaned back into his chair and let his arms fall to the sides. "I only have to come once a month. Not that I'm bragging! I just thought you'd like to know..." Ventus stopped talking, feeling the pit in his stomach growing exponentially with every stupid word he said. He felt like an asshole.

"I would, it's good to know. Now I know when I'll see you."

"Yea," he wasn't sure how to finish his line of thinking. "So what do you do then? You never actually answered my question."

"I sit, I sit and I think." Ventus was silent, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"That's it?"

"That's it," Terra smirked and silently wondered why it was so easy talking to this guy. Any other person he had met in chemo was a doctor or absorbed in their own depressing, debilitating disease but for a cancer patient, Ventus seemed pretty goddamn upbeat.

"Don't you get bored? Don't you ever get so consumed by your depressing thoughts that you just wanna die?" He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and held his tongue, shrugging in apology, but Terra only laughed and shook his head gently.

"No, I just like thinking. I used to be like you, I'd come in here with my music and my books but I'd never touch them. I'd just sit here and think about everything, so eventually I just stopped bringing everything with me." Ven stared down at his bag and pressed his foot against it, shoving it to the side of the chair and smiling at Terra. "Giving up on the activities?"

"I don't need activities, I'll just talk to you." He replied with another shrug and grin.

~0~

Months passed, the chemo continued, the patients continued their conversations. Once, twice and then Ventus was showing up as often as Terra, every two weeks. Ventus had cried the first time he'd shown up for that schedule, the look of cautious surprise on Terra's face was more than he could handle and Terra remembered it perfectly. He remembered Ventus walking in, no bag, his hands buried in his pockets, his head freshly shaved, a sheepish smile on his face.

"You shaved," he had said, trying to ignore the fact that Ventus was two weeks early.

"Yea, I started losing my hair last month so I figured I'd just make it easier on myself." He remembered watching the previous blond sit in the chair and try to smile, only to start trembling, shaking his head and burying his face in his hands. "Sorry sorry I'm sorry..." Ventus whined and Terra looked around, wondering if someone would comfort him and when he realized no one was around but him, he struggled to wheel his IV over to the other patient and uncomfortably sit on the arm of his chair. He laid one hand down on Ven's shoulder, making him look up, tears still rolling down his face.

"You'll be fine," he may have been lying. "I mean I'm feeling better." He was definitely lying. "You look weirdly good bald," he was being honest. That was all he could offer but it seemed to be enough for Ventus .

The next time their chairs sat in the same awkward curtain-contained room. Their treatment schedules stayed consistent and they couldn't help as they started to grow overly fond of each other, both knowing that maybe it wasn't the best choice. They used their remaining energy to spend time together outside of chemo, talking for hours about nothing and everything and anything. And finally the kiss came and it was spectacular and yet they both knew it was a bad idea. As they spiraled into happiness, they tried to stop it but it was futile. They were in a cancer ridden state of euphoria.

But then the day came that Terra arrived to chemo, a guilty grin on his face, a grin he was ashamed of but couldn't seem to stop it. Ventus had been sitting in the chair for an hour already, silently wondering with a frown where Terra was, and then he came in. He was smiling and Ventus smiled back and that's when he noticed it. The fine layer of dark brown hair sprouting up on his cranium; Ventus couldn't help but feel sick, but it wasn't from the chemo.

"Your hair..." he mumbled, gripping the arms of the chair to pull himself up, readjusting in his seat. "You have hair."

"We should talk," Terra said, desperately trying to wipe the smile from his face but it wasn't going very well. He was ecstatic, he wasn't sick, he had universal permission to be bouncing off the god damn walls but he felt guilty about it. "Ven, I want you." The boy still hooked up to the IV let his eyes widen. Wanted what? His liver? His bone marrow? "I guess to be my boyfriend? That's weird to say but that's what I want."

"Are you in remission?"

"No, I'm cancer free." He smiled wider and reached forward to lay his hand on Ven's. "So?"

"I'm sick...and bald. You don't want a bald boyfriend..."

"I want _you_. Bald, hairy, I don't really give a damn."

"You don't want some cancerous baldy Terra."

"Ventus, I want you. As long as you're alive, I want you."

"But Terra I don't know how much longer I'm _going_ to be alive. I'm not getting any better I don't think..." Ventus used the last of his strength to lift his hand to his face, wiping tears away, but the brunette swept them away for him, grasping his hand.

"You're getting better, you're gonna be fine." He was being honest. While he had found it difficult to think this way about his own illness, suddenly it wasn't so hard to believe that Ventus would be fine. What could he say? That initial, overly-optimistic demeanor that Ventus had arrived with had rubbed off on him and right now, it was coming in handy as he watched the boy he loved sit and wither away. But he was alive right _now_, and that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

It's like attack of the fluff o.O which I typically hate...oh so much...and I write it so horribly...this was initially going to be very different but somehow this came out. . It's what happens when I linger too long on a one shot and just try and crack it out, plus I kill everyone in my damn stories anyways. Anyways, hope it's adequate?


	6. Moan

Thanks to Redfaerie for beta-ing but I'm wondering if her name will even show up because lately I've had terrible luck with that. -_-' But anyways! Please enjoy the newest one shot!

* * *

He was insanely sexy. That's really all there was to be said about it; he was legitimately, crazily, mind-blowingly sexy. His buff body, his dark hair, the way he moved on camera, the noises he made. Everything about him made Sora absolutely nuts. He would kill to be able to touch Zack, even once, but it never happened. Zack came on set, half-staffed, ready to go when called. Sora's services were never needed. Zack was a professional, a legend, he'd boned the best and he was always top. As he strutted across the set, grinning and nodding at the cast and crew, his boxers pulled across his hips, the brunette couldn't tear his eyes off of him. His wrist started to ache and crack as he jerked it back and forth.

"This may be a lot to ask, but you think while you're doing me you can at least pay attention to me?" Sora looked at Genesis with widened eyes and shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry...I was just distracted,"

"Yeah, by the talent," Genesis smirked as he tried to shift in the seat, but failed to do so, unwilling to compromise Sora's steady working hand.

"Aw, come on. You're talented!" The young brunette said with a grin but Gen only rolled his eyes with a obviously snide smirk. "I mean it's gotta take _something_ resembling talent to do what you do. Even though I have to admit, I don't really get why you have to be hard if you're the catcher."

"It's just for show," he said with a shrug as he finally sat up right, pulling his cock away from Sora's hand.

"You also take forever." The younger man added with a sigh as he planted his hands firmly on the cement ground behind him, letting his head fall back against his shoulders.

"Well gee, sorry I can't be the pro over there." He smiled as he leaned down onto his knees.

"Why don't you take the pills? Like some of the other guys?"

"I'm au naturel babe, no drugs in this body."

"Is that how he does it?" Sora asked with a nod in Zack's direction, now chatting and laughing with the director.

"The pills? No, Zack's another non-druggie. He's just naturally boned almost constantly." The young brunette nodded with a half vacant expression painted across his face, watching the impeccable body walk across the set. "Disappointed?" Genesis quipped with a chuckle, only prompting Sora to glare at him. "Oh come on, it's obvious you've got the hots for him. It's alright, everybody does." He nudged him before settling back into the cushioned chair. "You should know though that he's gay for pay."

"What?" Sora felt his heart stop for a second. That couldn't possibly be true. "That's not true!"

"Sorry buddy, but it is."

"But...but he only does gay porn! _Gay!_ Don't gay for pay actors usually do straight porn too?"

"Not necessarily. He found a niche and he sticks to it, but he is about as straight as a line."

"Lines curve! Lines can curve!"

"Not straight lines." Genesis smiled as he arched his brow at the fluffer sitting cross legged and shocked on the floor. "You're really hung up on this aren't you?"

"I just...I just thought he was gay."

"Wow I didn't mean to like crush your dreams or something. But at least you get to work with him right?"

"Well, I don't get to work with him. I watch." Sora pouted and sighed as he kept his eyes glued to the apparently straight man across the set.

"Why do you think he's always the top?"

"I don't know!"

"He's always top because he doesn't like getting it in the ass because he's _straight_." Genesis laughed again as he looked down at his now flaccid dick. "Sor? Back to work, I know your heartbroken and everything but you're on the clock." He smirked down at the infuriated brunette.

"Come on! I was just working on you for like ten minutes!"

"Use your mouth this time."

~0~

Sora watched from behind camera two, his hands shoved in his pockets as he watched the two men on set. This wasn't one of those porns with a solid plot or even that many lines. He'd worked on some of those before but this was more fun. He hated when they tried to add a story to the porn. That's not what people want when they flick on the tv at three in the morning, looking for something to get them all hot and bothered. They don't really want the story about Nathaniel the stable boy and his master's bi-curious son, or the lonely space travelers in an all male space shuttle. They don't want the story of Tarzan and James, the handsome Englishman who discovered him naked in the jungle, or the war buddies left alone in a trench in the midst of a battle. The stories are nice, and maybe some people actually do want it, but it's unlikely. They want to see the action. People just want to see the rugged, buff men go at it. They want to see muscles contracting, hips thrusting, glistening skin. They want to hear the groans and cries of ecstasy. They want to feel like they're the ones being fucked, simple as that.

Zack's back arched slightly as he leaned his head back, moaning as he finished and pulling out just as Genesis screeched.

"What the hell?" The brunette bottom screamed as he slipped from under Zack's heavy arms, shaking as he laughed. "You're not supposed to finish in me you asshole! Now I'm full of cum and that takes fucking forever to get out!" He continued yelling as he stomped to the edge of the set and pulled his pants on, shuddering from the sticky feeling squishing against him. "You're a real dick!"

"Zack..." The director shook his head as Genesis slammed the door behind him. "You know you're supposed to pull out and finish on his back. That was the last shot we needed for the day and now we have to come back tomorrow and do it again."

"No, he won't let me back in his ass for a while now." Zack smirked as he toweled off his face and then junk. He was so sanitary.

"He will because it's his job."

"Come on Mansex, everybody's sick of doing this one."

"That nickname is not appreciated."

"Don't you think it's almost ironic Xem? That your parents basically name you an anagram for the word man sex and you end up directing gay porn?"

"You can fuck around all you want, but be back tomorrow because we have a deadline. You should consider yourself lucky you've gotten such a cushy position in this business."

"Cushy? You think this is fucking cushy? Screwing guys for a profession is not what I would consider fucking cushy!"

"You're a breeder but you got a good job here, don't fuck it up." Xemnas scolded as he followed the rest of the crew out, leaving an angered porn star and flustered fluffer alone on the set. Zack groaned as he rubbed his raw hands against his face.

"Fuck!" He screamed and whipped around, slightly thrown back by the sight of the shorter male left behind with him. Sora had gotten caught up in the moment, not knowing when exactly the right time to leave was. "Oh jesus. You scared the shit out of me."

"I-I'm sorry!" Sora stuttered as his hands flew from his pockets, gathering his jacket up from a chair and trying to get it on while backing up towards the door.

"No need to freak, it was my fault anyways." Zack watched him with curiosity as Sora's steps slowed, eventually halting altogether as he simply stood, gripping his coat as he stared back at the infamous pitcher. "You're the fluffer right?" The brunette nodded, completely silent. "Are you gay?"

"I-I think you'd have to be...to do this job."

"That makes sense," he chuckled as he swept his fingers through his hair quickly, taking a deep breath as he looked back at him. "How old are you?"

"Twenty..?"

"Are you lying?"

"N-no, I'm sorry, I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Because you're...you're you. You're Zack The Fair."

"Zack The Fair," he murmured with a chuckle as he pulled his boxers back on and sat back down on the bed. "That was my agents idea, my names Zack Fair and he added the 'the' thinking it would be some sort of good nickname, like saying I'm sexy or something. I dunno, I never really got it."

"I always figured it was just because you're..." he let his words trail off.

"Because I'm?"

"You're gorgeous," Sora tried to suppress whatever coloring was coming over his face, he could feel the warmth inching, even more after Zack grinned. "Are you really straight?" Might as well take advantage of this new found boldness while it lasted.

"Who told ya I'm straight?"

"Genesis and Xem called you a breeder and-"

"I'm not straight. I'm not gay. I don't even really consider myself bi. I just like sex, just not in the ass. But being 'gay for pay' is a pretty good angle. Directors like the idea of getting a straight guy on camera with another dude, the other actors like the idea of a straight dude plugging them so I let them think what they want." Sora nodded, pretending he understood but in reality he wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy watching those beautiful lips move. "What's your name?"

"Sora,"

"Sora, let me ask you something. Why did you take this job? Was this a last option?"

"No, I actively searched for this job, I wanted it. Maybe not fluffer, but something in this. I'm willing to start at the bottom and work my way up."

"It's easiest if you actually are a bottom," Zack noted with a smirk. "What the hell made you wanna work in the pornography industry?"

"Because porn made me happy when nothing else did. In the least perverted way that can possibly sound." Zack hummed and looked interested as he patted the bed beside him, enticing the now nervously shaking twenty year old to walk over and join him.

"Explain,"

"When I was a teenager..." he paused and looked down at his coat in his lap, too embarrassed to continue. He felt the nudge of an elbow and the blush crept along his face again. "When I was in high school and doing the whole discovering myself thing, trying to figure out why I wasn't into girls like other guys, why I felt different...I found gay porn. And then I got it. Porn makes people happy," he added with a shrug. "I wanted to make people happy." Zack smiled as Sora shrugged yet again. "So how did you get into it?"

"Long story kid. So you're looking to promote from fluffer to bona fide porn star?"

"Maybe not _star_..." Sora murmured, prompting laughter from the actual porn star next to him.

"Well, how bout an audition then?"

* * *

According to my lovely beta, I could turn this into a multi-chapter story which could potentially be fun :D We'll see lawlz


	7. Prototype

This one is very short, wasn't beta-ed and basically just a lotta talk. Read on now that I've talked it up so much.

* * *

There are certain people that you need in your life. They come and go, rather quickly in the retrospect of things, but they matter. You know them, they're the people who make a lasting impact on you for the rest of your life despite knowing them for a short time, maybe even only a matter of minutes. Demyx was one of them. At the moment they met, Leon had no idea how important Demyx would end up being, but fate is tricky like that. Life wouldn't be interesting if it wasn't. Demyx was just a dizzy blond who giggled too loudly, who was obviously into other dudes, who was pretty much the opposite of everything Leon was. He honestly couldn't remember where it was that they met, it could've been a restaurant, the grocery store, maybe a party. All he remembered was seeing that lithe, boyish figure, tousled blond hair and an enormous grin.

_"Hi, can I help you?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You were staring, can I help you?" The blond repeated, still smiling._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was staring." Leon said casually, turning away and beginning to walk. The blond wouldn't be shaken off so easily though. He could hear the soft footsteps beginning to follow from behind. "Can I help you?"_

_"I'm not sure yet, I'm still trying to decide." He said and quickened his pace to meet Leon's side. "Are you gay?" He whispered, and almost immediately Leon halted._

_"That seems extremely forward."_

_"Sorry, I was only curious. You're throwing me off and that usually doesn't happen to me," he smiled innocently, as if what he had asked couldn't possibly be rude. What was rude about asking sexual orientation?_

_"Do I come off gay to you?" Leon asked, slightly surprised, though not at all sure how to feel about this increasingly awkward conversation._

_"I'm Demyx," the blond said and stuck out his hand for a proper introduction._

_"That is not an answer to my question," he said as he half-heartedly shook his thin hand._

_"You seem offended by someone assuming you're gay."_

_"I think it's rude to assume anything about anyone, a stranger especially," he said with an arched brow, watching Demyx carefully as he picked up a coffee cup, looked at the price and set it back down. They must've been in a store._

_"Isn't that kind of homophobic of you?"_

_"To not make assumptions?"_

_"To be offended," Demyx smiled, fully, no faking. It was uncanny._

_"I'm not necessarily offended by that, and I'm not really offended period honestly. But if I was offended, I still think it would be about the assuming, not the questioning."_

_"I didn't really assume, I only asked a question. By the way, are you ever planning on answering that question?"_

_"I'm curious what you think."_

_"I told you, you throw me off. I am the curious one in this situation."_

_"How exactly do I throw you off?"_

_"Well, you look well kept, but you could just be a clean straight guy, though there aren't many. You're shopping in a kitchen ware store, but you could just need a whisk or something. Do straight guys use whisks?"_

_"If they're bakers," Leon couldn't help grinning as he listened to this man prattle on next to him._

_"Straight guys are never bakers, I can pretty much guarantee that. I'm a baker and no guy I've ever worked with has been straight."_

_"How many guys have you worked with?"_

_"Two, but I stand by my point."_

_"I see," Demyx looked up at him with that same non-faltered smile. "Aren't these all kind of stereotypes?"_

_"Enormous ones, but they've done me some good over the years. But that's the thing, you seem to fit couple of the stereotypes, but you're not really giving off the gay vibe."_

_"Gay vibe?"_

_"Yeah, it's kind of like this noxious odor we give off to each other and some straight girls."_

_"Isn't that kind of homophobic?" Demyx giggled as he walked ahead of the brunette._

_"I don't think a homo can be a homophobe, but never know. Anything is possible right?" He turned back to the larger man and stuck his hand out again. "It was a pleasure to meet you..."_

_"Leon," he said as he gripped his hand to shake it once more, firmly this time._

_"It was a pleasure to meet you, Leon. Nice shake." He said with a wink and turned away again._

_"It was nice meeting you too, Demyx." Leon stood in the middle of the aisle, watching the blond walk away from him. He thought momentarily about their conversation. It was entertaining to say the least, though he wasn't sure what could possibly come of it. Demyx seemed like good framework, nothing permanent, easy to change your mind on and revise. He was a good prototype for a first guy, for deciding later on what he wanted and what he didn't, a good basis for future guys. "Hey, wait a second. Are you busy?"_

* * *

Mhm I'm just gonna let you guys decide what you think what's going on exactly. But I mean, as we all know, italics means memories right? At least usually, and especially in like anything I write.


	8. Saint

So I found this story called Show Me The Money on deviant by kurosora1984 and I read some of the first chapter and I was all like BLAM WRITING A WHOREHOUSE STORY

* * *

"What can I do for you?" The man behind the desk asked with an all knowing smirk. What a stupid question. Everything about him was casual, his stance as he leaned against the countertop, his surprisingly heavy voice that fluctuated with each word. He only continued staring, not exactly a mind reader but able to tell what the customer was thinking. First timers always thought the same line of crap. "Sweetie, you're gonna have to say something or go." He said, one eye squinting.

"Uh I'm sorry. I'm not exactly sure how to do this." The customer said shyly, feeling his face crimson slightly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. The man at the counter only nodded as he bit down on his pen, holding it between his teeth as he pulled his long, pink hair into a loose bun. If Demyx had seen this 'man' somewhere else, he wasn't sure if he would be able to recognize him as a man.

"Let me make it easier on you, what's your type?"

"Man," Demyx answered quickly, too quickly. He felt his blush increase rapidly.

The man only laughed melodically, watching the new customer as he tapped his pen against his temple. "I'd assume so, considering where you are and everything. Ok, let me try and make it even easier. Pretend it's like dating, like regular dating. You're at the bar, you're sipping your cocktail. Oh do you want a drink? Shit, I always forget to ask that one."

"No, I'm alright."

"Alright, excellent. You'll have to excuse me, I'm in training and I _always_ forget that one. Ok, you're at the bar and suddenly you see this dude. What's he look like?"

"Um I don't-I'm sorry, I'm so bad at this. Maybe I should just go..."

"No no! Completely unnecessary!" He waved his hands energetically. "You're not picky, makes my job even easier." The man winked as he pressed his finger against a button, clearing his throat gently before putting his full force upon it. "Attention ladies, anyone _not_ with a customer please come down for a line up." He released the tab. "Isn't it fabulous? This intercom hooks up to the _entire _house, and it's made my job a breeze. I don't get enough exercise though, no more stair climbing." He said as he bobbed his pink head towards the stairs, just as a flurry of men came down. Some of them rolled their eyes and huffed as they lined up against the wall, some smiled eagerly and winked at the newest customer, some simply smacked gum or stared into space. "Jeeze, don't we have anyone here right now?"

"It's one in the afternoon on a tuesday Marly." A petite blond said, one of the gum smackers.

"True enough Roxas, true enough. Anyways! This," he said as he splayed his hand out, putting Demyx on display, "is a new customer...and I never got your name. Shit, I always forget that one too."

"Demyx, my name is Demyx."

"Fake!" A voice called out, followed by a series of snickers and a glare from the boss.

"Sora." He snapped as Demyx stood uncomfortably between him and the line up, earning a smile and wink from the one who had apparently spoken out of turn. "I am Marluxia by the way, Madam in training."

"Madam at sucking," another voice quipped, causing another outpour of titters.

"No respect," Marluxia whispered to himself and shook his head, taking a deep breath as he regained his composure. "_Anyways,_" he said irately with a scowl at the boys, "let's start at the beginning. This is Sora."

"Hi sugar," the brunette said with a wink and a giggle.

"This is Roxas, Seifer, Riku..." Marluxia droned as he pointed at each boy who would smile widely, occasionally tossing in a wink or nose scrunch. Demyx gulped down whatever air was left in his throat, feeling it sink to his stomach. They were all attractive, very attractive, especially considering what Demyx had been expecting (cracked-out, gaunt men desperate for some cash for another fix). These were young men, not possibly older than himself at a ripe old twenty five, and god willing over the age of eighteen. But despite that he was sure they were old enough and their consistency of attractiveness, Demyx felt uneasy. He seriously considered calling it off, shaking his head and holding his hands up in defense, backing out of the foyer embarrassedly as the whores and Madam all watched with annoyance. But then Marluxia's frail finger landed on someone that produced some sort of interest within him. "Zexion." He finished.

"Hello," he said politely. No flirtatious grin, no winking, just a simple nod of acknowledgment. He was short, that was the first thing he noticed. His hair was nice, an interesting cut, an even more interesting color. That did not come naturally. His eyes were pretty, his physique not bad, his attitude just indifferent enough to not be overbearing or too obvious that Demyx was interacting with a prostitute.

"Um him." Demyx said with a nod of his own, feeling his stomach lighten slightly as the corner of Zexion's mouth turned up in a smile. He felt fingers wrap around his wrist and begin to gently pull him up the stairs to the disconcerted groans from the rest of them.

"Alright, go lounge or something you lazy whores." Marluxia said, rolling his eyes as the hookers giggled and made their way into the parlor room.

Demyx could barely feel himself moving, it was like floating. Almost an out of body experience. He looked into each room as they passed, each one with a twin size bed. The bed was the only constant in each of the rooms, all filled with varying colors, decorations, items. Different levels of cleanliness and busyness. And finally they arrived at a door at the end of the hall, seemingly the only one that bothered being closed. Zexion pulled him in and sat him on the edge of the bed.

"So what do you like?" Zexion asked with a small smirk as he started to unbutton his shirt. He wasn't dressed like the other ones with their hip hugging jeans, cut off tees, midriffs exposed, no matter what plenty of skin showing off. Zexion was obviously different with his long sleeved, white oxford shirt with the top two buttons undone, untucked, hanging over black cotton pants.

"I don't...I don't really know." He said quietly, his eyes focused on Zex's fingers artistically unbuttoning, slowly revealing smooth, white skin that, he had to admit, he was craving to touch.

He scoffed softly as he slipped the shirt off, letting it fall to the ground. "That's alright, we'll figure it out." He said quietly as he pushed Demyx back, pressing his thin hands into his shoulders. His knees straddled the blond's waist, he pressed his lips against his neck as his hand moved tenderly under the edge of Dem's tee. This was all much softer than Demyx had expected. Nothing of this place was what he expected. He had expected a sort of wham-bam-thank you ma'am, or sir rather. He had expected grungy and sordid, but this was surprisingly intimate. Too intimate.

"Wait stop," he said nervously, trying to catch his breath as he propped himself up on his elbows. Zexion pulled back, his knees still pushing against the customers thighs, looking down at him with confusion. "I'm sorry," Demyx whined, pinching the bridge of his nose as he balanced on one elbow. "I've never done _anything_ like this before and I think I'm just nervous."

"First timers are always nervous."

"I figured but I just-I don't know if I can do this..." Demyx wasn't this type of guy, he was a _nice_ guy, an innocent guy. He was old enough to know better, but he was still young and naive at heart. "Can we just talk or something?"

"Sweetie, I don't get paid to talk."

"I'll still pay, I just don't know if I can do this." Zexion sighed and shrugged as he lifted one leg over, bouncing as he hit the other side of the bed. Demyx fell back with a deep breath, suddenly washed of any guilt he had felt priorly. "I am _really_ sorry."

"It's no big deal, things like this happen all the time." He said as he began smoothing out the serrated edges of his nails, running a file over them patiently. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

He was silent as he stared at the ceiling. "I just got dumped." He finally said, trying to hold back his childish pout.

"That's rough, is that why you came here? Did you think it would make you feel better?"

"I guess, a friend suggested it. He said 'Demyx, it's been a week, it's time to start doing other dudes and I have the perfect place.'"

"A friend huh? What friend?"

"Uh Axel Fin."

"Axel? The nympho redhead?" Zexion asked with a grin, halting his filing as he stared at the blond on his bed. Demyx only rolled his eyes, keeping his gaze fixed above him. "You know he's a favorite around here." He continued with a laugh. "He has screwed everyone, including Marluxia. He didn't have to pay for that one though."

"Does he really come here that often?"

"Just about every week, he gets a discount. Marly loves 'im, so he tends to come around a lot. But to be honest, I think he's pretty partial to certain workers over others." Zex laughed as he stretched his arms above his head.

"You know he doesn't even keep it secret? Everyone who knows Axel knows that he comes here."

"Well, some people aren't ashamed of it. And some are."

"Oh!" Demyx popped up, looking over his shoulder at the man behind him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just Axel, he's so...open about everything. It can be tiring sometimes. Plus his thing is _sex_. I swear he never thinks of anything else."

"It's fine, I wasn't trying to be passive aggressive or anything, just stating facts. But thanks for apologizing. Never gotten one of those before." He rested his hand behind his head as Demyx scooted back, finally sitting next to the other man. "So, tell me about this ex of yours."

"Um I'm not sure-"

"It'll make you feel better, I can just about guarantee it. Probably not as good as sex, but good nonetheless."

He looked over at the man next to him, a frown on his face as he took into consideration that he really hadn't talked about it since it happened. He had tried to talk to Axel, and obviously that hadn't worked out very well. "He dumped me last week. After telling me he loved me for the first time."

"Ouch, that's really harsh. You guys must've not been together too long though, right?"

"We were together two years."

"Two years? You were with someone two years who wouldn't tell you they loved you?"

"I know...I'm not very bright when it comes to...honestly, just about anything. But especially when it comes to dating and shit. I stayed with him because I loved him, and even if he never said it, I thought he loved me. And then when he finally did say it, I thought everything was gonna change! I thought he meant it, and now I feel so stupid. He said it one day and then the next he was gone. And I feel so stupid..." Demyx finished with hushed words, trying to ignore the feeling that gathered in his throat, the feeling that he was about to start sobbing again. It was easier to ignore when he felt a hand lay across his stomach, lips against the contours of his jaw.

"Let me make you feel better," Zexion whispered as Demyx shuddered gently beneath his lips, his hand, his body pressed against his side. He kissed his neck as his hand moved up his tee shirt, inclining him to slip out of his jacket. "It'll help." He spoke softly, he touched softly. His fingers caressed his chest as he kissed the trail from his neck to his shoulder.

"I-I don't think...I can't. I can't do this. I thought-"

"This isn't as big of a deal as you're making." Zex said, his lips never ceasing as he stroked his neck.

"But this you-"

"Babe, I'm a lot more than a sinner, and you're a lot more than a saint." Demyx closed his eyes momentarily, trying to be smarter, trying to think of the possible outcomes, but the feel of Zexion's hand as it lingered on his stomach, the other skillfully slipping beneath his jeans, he didn't care anymore. His own hands tangled in the slate hair, pulling the man on top of him as he let his inhibitions go, moaning loudly when Zexion's hand plunged beneath under his briefs. "That's my man," Zexion said seductively, smirking as he pulled off the customers pants.

* * *

Btdubbs I am totally and completely expanding this into a multi-chapter story. Son of a bitch, as soon as I start a new story, I have a new idea anyways.


	9. Childhood

Whoa whoa whoa. So it's been a while since I've done one of these I'm pretty sure, but whatever! Anyways! This one's numero...nine. I don't know how to spell nine in spanish. This is completely dedicated to Redfaerie who wrote a lovely new chapter of her story Attack of the Garden Gnomes and my bribery didn't go to waste, it was just prolonged.

* * *

The petit blond pouted as he watched his companion swing from bar to bar, his long, lanky appendages effortlessly moving forward as his thin fingers clung to the metal. How was this fair? Axel didn't even need the ladder to reach the first bar, all it took was a half-hearted jump, his arms extended towards the sky and his hands would easily connect to the gleaming, red monkey bars. Roxas would crouch down, his knees practically dug into the wood chips, then finally propel himself up, stretching his arms until they hurt, until they popped, until he felt like they were gonna fall off, but it was no use. He still had to use to two-step ladder to help him get to that first, tantalizingly unattainable bar.

"Are ya comin' Roxas?" Axel asked as he swung back and forth fluidly, his entire body swaying as if the wind was moving him. It seemed plausible, Axel was freaky-thin, especially since he hit that growth spurt. That's what Roxas' mother had told him anyways. When he had angrily asked her why Axel was so tall now, why he looked _so_ much older, she had simply said 'growth spurt,' as if it was supposed to explain everything.

"No," he said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked towards the swings. He'd rather wait in line than watch his friend do something he couldn't. Shouldn't friends be equal? Meaning he couldn't be friends with someone who could play on the monkey bars so easily. Bright, green eyes watched him walk away, his short, plump legs pounding down on the playground as he stomped away. Axel let his fingers slip away, watching the bar get farther from his face.

"Well why not?" He called after his friend, not in anger or frustration, just outright curiosity.

"I don't wanna play on the monkey bars anymore!" Roxas insisted but Axel could tell it was a lie, Roxas wasn't good at lying. If the blond had never gotten away with lying to their teacher about where his homework was, he definitely wasn't gonna get away with lying to his best friend. "Come on Ax, can't we just do something else?"

"But...they're your favorites." He murmured, perplexed as his eyes moved between the jungle gym and his friend.

"You wanna turn on the swing?" Sora screamed down from the air. Roxas nodded as the small brunette swooshed past him, practically knocking him over. He gained some crazy momentum on that thing. The two standing on the sidelines shielded their eyes as Sora shoved his feet into the wood chips, sending bits of playground-flooring flying up and everywhere. "Go ahead!" He said giddily, crossing his tiny arms over his tiny chest, grinning so widely his eyes squeezed shut. He was very obviously the smallest in the entire class, but he had the biggest personality much to the teachers chagrin. The most rambunctious kid was also the quickest.

"Thanks," Roxas sighed as he plunked down on the swing, starting to pump his legs, trying to gain that height Sora always got.

"Want me to push?" His friend asked as he came up behind him, starting to push before he got an answer, pressing his hands into the small blond's shoulders.

"No, I can do it," he insisted and glared at the rest of the playground. Why did Axel always have to do that? Why did he always have to try and do everything for him? He was perfectly capable of doing things on his own, but Axel never got that. And so, the little redhead drew his hands back and dug them in his pockets, arching up on his heels then flattening his feet again as he looked between his friend and the jungle gym.

"I guess I'll go play on the jungle gym then..." He said quietly, slowly inching back and finally, walking towards the monkey bars again. Roxas watched in agony as Axel did exactly what he knew he would, raise his hands up like he was asking to be held, and barely jump. He felt his stomach drop when his fingers touched, just like they always did.

"Hey, Roxas? Can I have a turn?"

"No! I'm on the swing Namine!"

"Mean!" She yelled after him, throwing her fists back in that typical girly manner. Roxas only rolled his eyes and refocused on Axel, swinging back and forth. Couldn't that stupid girl tell he was busy? He'd only been on for like...five minutes anyways! Sure, the rule was three minutes each, but who cares? He was busy!

"Recess is over! Come on in guys!" The teacher called out from the door, waving her hands to entice them all back.

"You're so mean Roxas! I didn't even get a turn on the swing!" Namine prattled on as they walked towards the door. He suppressed another eye roll and took her hand to shut her up.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you swing." He said and she giggled, swinging their connected hands back and forth. Axel walked silently behind them, burying his hands in his pockets again, burying any thoughts he had about his best friend and this...girl holding hands. What was he thinking? Girls were...icky, weren't they? Wasn't Roxas gonna get sick from holding her hand for so long, for even touching her? Maybe it was just Axel who thought that way anymore... He remembered Reno telling him girls weren't actually icky, that it was just in his head, and Reno was older, didn't that make him smarter? No. Girls _were_ icky, he was absolutely positive of it. But he remembered Riku saying he thought Kairi was pretty...and Riku was eight like him, not some crazy twelve year old like Reno. And that was only three days ago. Maybe it was happening to Roxas too, maybe his best friend liked girls now too. What if he and Namine got married? What would happen to him?

"Roxas?" The two blondes turned around, their big, blue eyes staring at him... "Never mind..." He uttered and rushed past them, pushing the door of the bathroom open. He watched himself in the mirror and tried to think about girls. He tried to think about Namine and how pretty she looked today, but he couldn't get Roxas out of his head.

~0~

By the time the next day rolled around, by the time of the next recess, Roxas had forgotten his jealousy, but Axel hadn't forgotten his. That's what he had pinpointed. He was jealous of Namine, jealous that she got to hold Roxas' hand, that he had just given it to her so willingly, but anytime Axel even got close to Roxas, he was pushed away. He tried to push him on the swing, tried to help him when he fell, tried to get him to hurry up to class, but Roxas would always insist that he didn't need his help or his hands touching him. Axel felt weird all of a sudden, awkward around his best friend. Axel didn't sit with Roxas at lunch, he didn't play with him at recess, he didn't walk home with him. It wasn't until later, when the sun was setting in the west, turning the sky a hazy purple and orange, when Axel swung solemnly on the monkey bars that Roxas finally gained his attention once more.

"Hi Axel," he said cautiously as he walked closer to the jungle gym, gripping two standing bars between his hands, letting his body hang between them. "Are you mad at me?"

"Wha-" He had heard the words but been unable to process them. He had let go unwittingly, regretting his lack of attention once he felt his bottom make harsh contact with the ground. "Ack!" He screamed as he planted his hands down on his lower back.

"Axel!" Roxas leapt towards him, moving his hands over his friends. "What'd you do that for? Are you nuts!" He kept yelping, searching around for an adult, some sort of authority figure, someone who could help them in case Axel was really hurt. But he was too distracted to be hurt. He could clearly feel hands pressed against his own, pressing into his aching back, and the jealousy just slipped away.

"I'm ok, I'm fine." He said embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his pants as he shakily stood, his best friend helping to lift him up as he slid one arm under the redhead's, one arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"You're crazy! Why'd you fall like that?"

"I wasn't paying attention." Axel said, feeling a brush creep along his cheeks. "Why do you think I'm mad at you?"

"Axel, you didn't talk to me like...all day! You _always_ talk to me, we get in _trouble_ you talk so much! But now, not. Now you're acting like...we're not friends or something." Roxas explained as he pouted, that same pout that Axel saw all the time when Roxas didn't get something he wanted. It was a distinctive pout. "Are we still friends?"

"Yeah! Yeah of course we're friends! You're my best friend, I just, I dunno, I guess I had a bad day..." He muttered as he finally stood up straight, the pain leaking away slowly. "Roxas...do you like Namine?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, obviously caught off guard by such an odd question. Of course he like Namine, they were friends. Axel was friends with her too, but something might've happened...Axel was always getting into petty arguments with people over petty things, but no matter what, Roxas was on his side. That was the best friend's job, right? Well, to agree, but also manage to point out how silly it all was.

"Do you wanna marry her?"

"What? No way! Girls are gross Axel!" Axel sighed in relief when he saw Roxas' absolutely horrified face, though he had to admit he had no idea why he felt so much better all of a sudden.

"I know, but Reno said girls aren't really icky."

"Your brother is _crazy_. Girls are so icky."

"Well yeah, but I mean Riku thinks Kairi is pretty, too."

"He probably only thinks Kairi is pretty 'cause of her hair."

"Her hair?"

"Yeah, it's got that pretty red color like yours."

"My hair is pretty?" Axel asked with wide eyes, gingerly stroking a strand of his hair between two fingers. Roxas nodded with a smile and gently tugged on another strand.

"Uh huh, your hair is really pretty. That's probably the only reason Riku likes Kairi."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah! Otherwise Riku must be crazy just like your brother." The two boys giggled maniacally. "Do the monkey bars, please? I wanna watch." Roxas managed to break from the laughter and smiled sincerely. The second best thing to actually being able to do the monkey bars with such ease was watching his best friend do them.

"I have a better idea." Axel said with a smirk as he shoved his friend under the first bar, both of their little, round faces staring up at it. "Get it." He commanded.

"Ax, I can't. It's too high up."

"Come on, just try."

"But Axel-"

"Lemme help you then." He said, both of them ignoring the flutter in their chests, sinking down into their stomachs. Roxas just nodded, feeling his face warm as he stretched his arms upwards, reaching for the sky, just like he'd seen Axel do about a million times before. "Ready," he said as he placed his hands firmly on his friend's hips. "Set," as they bent their knees gently. "Go!" He exclaimed and they both jumped up. Axel lifted him seamlessly, sending him directly upwards, letting his hands drop almost instantly. Almost.

"I did it! Axel! I got to the bar without the ladder!"

"I know!"

"Thanks Axel!" He shrieked with joy, looking down at his smiling friend, both of their faces red with what they decided was simply exhaustion. "I guess...I guess I just needed your help..." He said, looking straightforward as he started to swing his body back and forth, back and forth.

* * *

So yeah! I thought it was cute, but who knows, maybe I'm wrong. Anyways, it's shounen-ai which actually IS NOT shounen-ai because it's not written anymore and it was actually more pedophiliac, like way more. But tons of fangirls know stories like this as shounen-ai so I guess that's just what I'll say, that's my bit on it. PS - Did you guys know that google instant or whatever doesn't recognize pedophilia as a search. For good reason I suppose, but it also doesn't recognize lesbian which worries me a bit. ...ok now it does, but I don't know if that's because they changed it or if it's because I've searched lesbian something or other before... Ooops there I go rambling ^^'


End file.
